Les quatre saisons
by Awaix
Summary: Les éléments déclencheurs : une planète amicale, un cinéma, une comédie romantique. Et Lance qui déplace doucement son bras sur les épaules de Keith. Recueil de quatre OS.
1. Printemps

Hello there !

Me revoilà sur le fandom de Voltron, cette fois-ci avec un recueil de quatre OS sur Lance et Keith. En gros, il y aura quatre OS sur différentes étapes de leur relation (plus ou moins fluff, plus ou moins angst, plus ou moins hurt/comfort aussi, bref, vous verrez haha).

On commence avec quelque chose de tout mignon tout doux, parce que LE FLUFF C'EST LA VIE, et que ça fait teeellement du bien d'écrire des choses si douces, si vous saviez. 8D (Big up à Bymeha et Aeliheart974.) (Sinon à part ça j'ai peur que Keith soit un peu OOC, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop le cas.)

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron: Legendary Defender appartient à Dreamworks.

 **Genres :** Romance, friendship.

 **Rating** : K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Les quatre saisons**

* * *

\- 1 -  
 **Printemps**

* * *

 _« J'ai l'impression que le temps n'avance pas. »_

 _Keith leva les yeux de la lame qu'il polissait pour regarder Lance assit en tailleur sur son lit, son masque d'argile sur le visage et sa serviette dans les cheveux._

 _« De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Je sais pas, c'est... C'est étrange, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ça te fait pas ça, toi aussi, des fois ? D'avoir cette sensation bizarre de ne pas voir le temps passer ?_

\- … _Comme si l'on n'avait plus de repères temporels ?_

\- … _Ouais. Ouais c'est ça, c'est carrément ça même !_

 _\- Alors oui, ça me le fait aussi parfois, soupira Keith. »_

 _Lance observa Keith qui le regardait déjà, et il sourit en repensant aux souvenirs qu'il avait de la Terre._

 _« Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour, je sais pas moi... Revoir les feuilles tomber en automne, par exemple ! »_

 _Keith sourit discrètement à son tour, et Lance le remarqua._

 _Il n'était pas le seul à qui la Terre manquait._

* * *

 _._

* * *

(Un jour, Keith a appris que la fleur préférée de Lance était la pâquerette. Depuis, il ne sait pas quoi faire de cette information.)

(Peut-être qu'un jour, il lui en offrira un bouquet.)

…

(Mouais. Peut-être.)

* * *

« Attends... Quoi ?! »

Keith lève les yeux au ciel alors que Lance le fixe, abasourdi.

« Ça va, calme-toi, grommelle Keith. Tu vas pas en faire tout un dram-

\- Tu n'es jamais allé au cinéma ? » répète Lance. Keith lui lance un regard noir mais il continue, obstiné : « Jamais, genre, _jamais_?

\- Non ! Putain Lance tu-

\- Mais comment ça se fait ? »

Lance ne comprend pas, et Keith peine à ne pas craquer. Le petit village dans lequel ils se trouvent est bien trop calme et paisible pour qu'il puisse se permettre de hausser le ton et d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

« C'est comme ça, dit Keith, toujours sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? »

Oui tiens, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ?

« Qu'est-ce que... ? Mais enfin Keith ! T'as raté ta vie mon pauvre !

 _\- Pardon_? »

Ça ne fait qu'accentuer l'irritation de Keith qui se retient tant bien que mal de ne pas lui en coller une. Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? À côté d'eux, Shiro laisse un rire s'échapper de sa bouche lorsqu'il remarque l'expression à la fois colérique et perdue de Keith.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, reprend Lance en bon prince avant que Keith ne puisse déverser son agacement sur Shiro. On va remédier à tout ça ! » Pour imager son propos, il pointe du doigt le petit cinéma à côté d'eux, et avec son autre main, agrippe le bras de Keith qui n'a pas d'autre choix que de le laisser faire s'il ne veut pas causer de dégât. « Là !

\- Quoi, là ?

\- Je t'emmène au ciné pardi !

\- Quoi ? Non ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de regarder un film, lance-t-il d'une voix qui se veut dédaigneuse.

\- Keith, intervient Pidge, regarde-toi mec, t'es tout tendu.

\- C'est pas faux, ajoute Shiro avant de croquer dans sa glace. »

(Même Hunk approuve en hochant vivement la tête.)

« Je-

\- Allez mon pote, tu vas voir c'est cool ! Ça va te détendre ! On a bien mérité une pause, non ? »

Il n'a pas tord, et ça fait du mal à Keith de l'admettre. Ils sont arrivés ce matin sur cette petite planète amical (aux airs étrangement printaniers) pour que Coran puisse s'acheter quelques bricoles pour le château – et oh ils n'ont pas exactement compris ce dont il avait besoin, mais toujours est-il que la princesse les a viré du château en leur ordonnant de se reposer dans ce petit coin de paradis on ne peut plus mignon et fleuri.

Keith semble peser le pour et le contre de sa proposition, mais l'engouement de Lance, son enthousiasme, son regard apitoyant, et- … arg, il n'est pas si faible que ça, si ?

« … Juste un film alors, grogne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils pour la forme.

\- Génial ! Allez viens suis-moi ! »

Tandis que Lance l'entraîne jusqu'au bâtiment, Shiro leur fait un faible signe de la main, tout sourire, et Hunk et Pidge se lancent un regard complice.

Et alors que Lance le lâche pour sautiller jusqu'au guichet, Keith ne peut retenir un mince (très mince) sourire transparaître sur ses lèvres.

* * *

« Y'avait vraiment _aucun_ autre film ?

\- Aucun je te dis ! »

Keith observe le ticket que lui a tendu Lance quelques instants plus tôt et soupire.

« … Une comédie romantique. _Sérieusement_ Lance.

\- Je sais, je sais ! S'exclame-t-il en levant les mains en signe de défense. Désolé, ok ? »

Il lève les yeux vers Keith et pour se faire pardonner, lui lance un petit sourire en montrant un comptoir à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Pop-corn ? »

* * *

« Lance, mets la boîte au milieu !

\- Mais y'a pas assez de place ! Regarde ! Au moins, là, elle ne tombera pas.

\- Mais tu vas tout manger !

\- Mais non je te dis !

\- Tu sais quoi ? C'était une mauvaise idée. Je me barre.

\- Quoi ? Mais Keith !

\- …

\- Mais-

\- …

\- … Bon ok. _OK_ d'accord. Tiens, le voilà ton paquet.

 _\- Merci_.

\- Mais laisse-moi-en quand même un peu hein ? »

* * *

Il fait noir. À l'écran, le héros de l'histoire tourne autour de la femme avec qui il partage l'affiche. C'est plutôt mignon – même Lance le reconnaît.

Il tourne légèrement la tête pour voir l'expression de Keith. _Sa toute première séance de cinéma._ Les yeux plissés, il semble concentré et attentif aux réactions des deux personnages l'archétype de l'élève modèle.

Ah, plutôt mignon, ça aussi.

« Keith », chuchote Lance.

Il ne répond pas.

« Eh, Keith.

\- Chut, j'écoute. »

Lance sourit.

« T'aimes bien, hein ?

\- Lance, tais-toi. »

 _Il aime bien._

Lance sourit un peu plus.

Et il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il lui prend. Est-ce que c'est le fait de regarder une comédie romantique, ou juste d'être avec Keith et de découvrir une nouvelle facette de lui, il n'en a aucune idée. Mais il laisse son bras se déplacer lentement, discrètement, timidement sur les épaules de Keith. Et-

Ah.

Keith frissonne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Lance déglutit. Il détourne rapidement le regard avant qu'il puisse croiser celui de Keith, qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. _Qu'est-ce qu'il... ?_

« Lance.

\- Mh ? »

Lance se retourne et il espère (oh merde il espère tellement) que Keith ne remarquera pas ses joues rouges écarlates. Il fait chaud tout d'un coup, non ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » redemande Keith, et Lance sait _exactement_ de quoi il veut parler, mais il ne sait pas _exactement_ pourquoi il a fait ça. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il s'y attende, non ? Ah, il aurait tellement dû s'en douter. Il a craqué. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris déjà ? Et merde, Keith attend une réponse. Pitié, faites que sa voix ne tremble pas, faites que sa voix ne tremble pas, faites que sa voix-

« De quoi ? … Ah, ça ! dit-il en rigolant pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère (enfin, surtout pour se détendre, lui). Bah, on est au cinéma, non ? »

Les cheveux mi-longs de Keith caressent son bras nu.

« … Oui ? » Keith ne comprend pas. Évidemment.

« Ben, c'est normal au ciné !

\- … C'est normal de se serrer l'un contre l'autre ?

\- Oui ! Haha, c'est bizarre dit comme ça hein ? C'est comme une tradition, tu vois ? Un truc qu'on fait... au cinéma... »

 _Se serrer l'un contre l'autre._

« Oh. »

Keith hausse les épaules et- ah, la lumière est devenue trop sombre, Lance n'arrive pas à voir l'expression de son visage. Mais il n'y a aucune agression dans sa voix. Rien. Pas de moquerie, ni même de dégoût. Juste... des interrogations.

Keith est intrigué.

« Je... Enfin, tu me dis si ça te dérange hein. »

Il attend quelques instants avant que Keith ne réponde. Pendant ce temps, aucun d'eux ne bouge les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne font que se regarder. Lance, les joues rouges, et Keith, l'expression indéchiffrable. Dans la salle sombre de cinéma, seuls leurs yeux brillent dans le noir.

Il n'y a plus aucun bruit, et même les personnages de la comédie ne parlent plus.

Merde.

Finalement, Keith lui sourit discrètement (il lui _sourit_ bon sang), et il se retourne enfin pour regarder à nouveau l'écran. Il hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules et, faisant cela d'une façon qu'il tente négligée, Lance remarque que c'est comme s'il se replaçait dans son fauteuil _pour être plus confortablement installé contre son bras._

« Non, ça va. »

Lance ne suit même plus la suite de l'histoire – est-ce que le gars l'a finalement embrassé ? Est-ce qu'elle éprouve les même sentiments que lui ? Et son ex, là, est-il revenu la voir ? Non, à la place, il a toute son attention portée sur Keith et ses cheveux qui caressent son bras.

 _Tellement cliché._

Keith semble sentir son regard insistant. Alors il se retourne, encore une fois, et ah, leur visage sont proches, si proches, et Lance sent le souffle léger de Keith contre ses lèvres et-

« Eh les amoureux, trouvez-vous une chambre ! »

La petite salle de cinéma se met à rire et les deux se crispent.

 _Oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu._

Lance retire rapidement son bras des épaules de Keith et ils se détournent vivement tous les deux, embarrassés.

 _Oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu oh mon D-_

Les _« amoureux »_.

Lance n'ose même plus se retourner vers Keith. Ses joues sont encore plus rouges que tout à l'heure, et la chaleur remonte rapidement jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Ils étaient _si_ proches. L'autre a-t-il vraiment cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser ? Et Keith, y a-t-il pensé lui aussi ? Est-ce que l'idée que Lance ait pu l'embrasser lui a ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit ?

Et est-ce que lui-même aurait osé ?

Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, à flirter avec Keith, d'abord ? L'inviter au cinéma, passer négligemment son bras par-dessus ses épaules... On se croirait dans une mauvaise parodie. Et tout ça devant une comédie romantique en plus ? Il ne manquerait plus que leurs deux mains ne s'effleurent dans la boîte de pop-corn...

Aaah, Lance est perdu. Keith est un camarade, ok ? Ils bossent ensemble.

Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, c'est aussi un ami.

Il fait partie de la famille Voltron, avec tous les autres. Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura, Coran. Et Keith et lui. Leur relation a beaucoup évolué depuis le début de leur aventure. Le temps et le cours des choses ont fait qu'ils se sont inévitablement rapprochés, au fil de leurs missions. Keith est passé du statut de rival au statut d'allié. Du statut de connaissance à celui d'ami – de famille.

Mais _merde_ , quoi. C'est Keith. Il ne peut décidément pas-

Oh.

Il a osé jeter un coup d'œil à côté de lui, et...

La main de Keith.

Innocemment posée sur l'accoudoir.

L'accoudoir qu'ils partagent tous les deux.

Il lève les yeux Keith a reporté son attention sur le film. Et sa bouche est entrouverte.

L'héroïne se jette dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

Et lentement, imperceptiblement, Lance glisse ses doigts entre ceux de Keith. Sur l'accoudoir. L'accoudoir qu'ils partagent.

 _Tellement plus cliché bordel._

Cette fois-ci, Keith ne frissonne pas. Il ne cille même pas et se contente de se retourner vers Lance. Il a l'air si impassible. Comment fait-il pour avoir l'air si impassible ? Lance ne sait pas, lui-même ne l'est pas, _pas du tout_. Il a une boule dans la gorge et il transpire de la nuque. Et son visage n'a toujours pas retrouvé sa couleur habituelle.

Et Keith lui sourit – encore. Et Lance ne sait pas trop comment interpréter ce sourire, mais il lui sourit aussi en retour. Ça paraît normal.

Ils sont moins près d'un de l'autre que tout à l'heure, et pourtant ils semblent tout aussi proches. Lance a les yeux rivés sur ceux, brillants d'il ne sait quelle lueur, de Keith.

Et...

 _Ouah_.

La main de Keith est chaude contre la sienne. Et celui-ci ressert ses doigts, de façon à se que leurs mains soient jointes, comme si c'était normal, et le cœur de Lance s'accélère, un peu plus.

 _Ouah_.

Les yeux de Keith brillent.

Il finit par se retourner vers l'écran. Heureusement pour lui, Lance n'a pas remarqué les faibles rougeurs apparues sur le haut de ses joues.

* * *

« Keith ! T'es sérieux mec ? T'as fini tout le pop-corn ! Je t'avais dis de m'en laisser ! »

* * *

Keith est assis dans un champ de pâquerettes avec Shiro. Hunk et Pidge ont entraîné Lance dans une dégustation de spécialités locales – des espèces de fruits rouges et des fleurs comestibles.

Shiro a les yeux fermés et est allongé, les bras derrière la tête, et Keith est assis en tailleur à côté de lui. Le Paladin Rouge le soupçonne de faire semblant de dormir et d'attendre le moment où il voudra bien lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé au cinéma.

Parce qu'il est clair que les Paladins ont remarqué quelque chose.

Ils sont tous les deux sortis du cinéma sans un mot, les mains dans les poches, étonnement gênés et n'osant presque pas se regarder dans les yeux.

Keith ne sait plus quoi penser.

Il s'est juste laissé porter par l'instant. Ça semblait tellement _normal_ de se tenir contre Lance et d'avoir sa main dans la sienne. Parce qu'il s'était senti bien, comme ça. Et Keith n'a aucun doute sur le fait que Lance ait éprouvé la même chose que lui.

Ils se sont habitués à la présence de l'autre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Et puis le film s'est terminé, et la lumière s'est rallumée. Et il a fallu lâcher la main de Lance.

Et...

Ah, c'est tellement gênant.

« Lance a failli m'embrasser. »

Shiro ouvre les yeux pour l'observer.

« Il a _failli_?

\- Il a failli.

\- … Et ?

\- Et c'est tout », répond Keith en haussant les épaules.

Shiro referme ses yeux et se met à réfléchir. Keith l'observe, allongé au milieu des pâquerettes, et il le regarde droit dans les yeux lorsque le Paladin Noir les rouvre finalement.

« Et tu aurais voulu ? »

Il ne sait pas.

« Je sais pas. »

C'est trop compliqué dans sa tête. Mais il repense à la main de Lance contre la sienne – et il sent une douce chaleur au creux de sa poitrine.

Il cueille une pâquerette.

Et il sourit.

« Peut-être. »

Et Shiro sourit.

« _Peut-être_. »

* * *

(Plus tard, Keith s'étouffera avec une fleur lorsqu'il apprendra, par Shiro, que de telles traditions n'existent définitivement pas sur Terre.)


	2. Été

Et me revoilà !

Je ne pensais pas revenir si vite, mais eh, j'ai été inspirée. Un OS un peu plus angst et hurt/comfort cette fois, voilà voilà.

(J'ai teeeellement eu de mal à écrire la scène principale de cet OS, si vous saviez ! Encore maintenant elle ne me satisfait pas totalement, mais arg j'y arrive plus. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. :3)

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron: Legendary Defender appartient à Dreamworks.

 **Genres :** Romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, un peu d'angst.

 **Rating :** K+

Bonne lecture les loulous !

* * *

\- 2 -  
 **Été**

* * *

(Les Paladins se sont battus. Et ils ont gagné.)

(Pourtant, Lance se sent mal.)

( _« Je n'ai pas contribué à cette victoire »_ , continue-t-il de se répéter, inlassablement.)

( _« Je n'ai servi à_ rien _. »_ )

* * *

« Lance ! Ne te laisse pas distraire ! vocifère Keith en abattant son poignard contre la lame de Lance.

\- Je ne suis pas- AH ! s'exclame-t-il, surpris, en contrant une nouvelle fois le coup de Keith avec plus de mal. Je ne suis _pas_ distrait ! »

Keith lui donne un coup dans la tête avec sa main libre. Le temps que Lance se remette en place, le brun place son arme contre sa poitrine, le bout pointé contre son tee-shirt bleu.

« Alors _pourquoi_ tu te laisses avoir aussi facilement ? »

Lance fronce les sourcils.

Bordel, il en a marre.

Il fait chaud et _il en a marre_.

Reculant d'un bon, il dirige son épée vers Keith et se prépare à contrecarrer une nouvelle attaque. Il ne faut pas plus de quelques secondes avant que Keith ne comprenne le message et charge à nouveau.

Lance est habile – mais pas autant que lui.

Pourtant, Keith peut voir la rage de vaincre qu'il a dans les yeux.

Il veut réussir.

Il se baisse pour échapper au coup de Lance, et en réponse, il lui assène un coup de pied dans les côtes le choc envoie Lance à terre, et cette fois, Keith place son couteau contre sa gorge.

Keith aussi, veut qu'il réussisse. Et il sait qu'il en est capable.

« Lance ! reproche durement le brun en se reculant.

\- Je sais ! » pestifère encore Lance en se relevant. Il ne prend même pas le temps de se dépoussiérer avant d'attaquer Keith à nouveau.

Son coup est puissant, et Keith a besoin de ses deux mains pour le contrer. Il le repousse violemment avant de contrer une deuxième attaque, puis une troisième. Lance a décidé d'attaquer. _Bien_.

Keith contre un quatrième coup et lui fait intentionnellement un croche-patte dans l'élan, Lance tombe une deuxième fois dans le sable brûlant. Alors qu'il s'apprête à se relever, Keith lui assène un autre coup dans le ventre, et Lance retombe à terre.

« Sois plus vigilant ! rugit Keith qui s'approche et tend un bras pour l'aider à se relever. Ton ennemi ne te fera pas de cadeau s'il te voit en difficulté !

\- Putain je sais ! répond Lance en prenant la main de Keith pour se relever. Arrête de m'engueuler, je suis pas con ! »

Keith soulève rapidement Lance et le pousse encore un fois par terre lorsque celui-ci ne s'y attend pas.

« Ah bon ? »

 _Bam_. Lance retombe dans un bruit sourd. Du sable vole autour de lui il s'essuie le visage d'un geste rageur.

Il en a marre bordel.

Il en a marre de ne jamais être à la hauteur.

Keith n'a pas l'habitude de le voir autant en colère.

« On peut arrêter si tu veux.

\- Non. On continue. »

Ils continuent.

* * *

(Lance n'a pas été assez rapide pour le protéger. Un soldat de l'armée de Zarkon a tiré sur Hunk. Hunk a été blessé.)

(Et Lance n'a pas été assez _bon_ pour éviter ça.)

* * *

Il veut s'améliorer. De tout son cœur, de toutes ses forces, il veut réussir à les égaler – les autres Paladins, les autres membres de l'équipe Voltron.

Ils sont forts. Courageux. Ils ont tous quelque chose en plus, un petit truc qui les rend spéciaux.

Le monde a besoin d'eux.

Mais qui a besoin de Lance ?

Il trébuche sur une pierre qui se cachait dans le sable mais il se relève et affronte à nouveau Keith.

Il ne veut pas baisser les bras... Il veut réussir à être à la hauteur.

Et pourtant, ça serait _si simple_ de tout laisser tomber.

Ça serait _si simple_ de les décharger d'un poids.

« Lance ! Tu n'es pas concentré, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'amélioreras ! » Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Keith reprend : « Jette ton arme. »

Lance obéit – il balance son épée à quelques mètres de lui, et Keith fait de même avec son poignard. Puis il se met en position de défense, et c'est Lance qui porte le premier coup. Il vise les endroits stratégiques sur le corps de Keith pour le mettre hors contrôle, mais sans pour autant le blesser menton, côtes, ventre, bassin. Mais Keith le contre toujours.

Il lui envoie une attaque dans le menton – Keith l'arrête avec son avant-bras.

Il lui envoie une attaque dans le ventre – Keith l'arrête avec son genou.

Il lui envoie une attaque dans la poitrine – Keith l'esquive et lui envoie un coup dans la tête. Lance n'arrive pas à l'arrêter.

Il fait chaud. Ils sont en plein milieu de l'après-midi et au beau milieu du désert, et il n'y a aucun nuage sur cette planète le soleil brûle le sable et les yeux de Lance.

« Lance qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Défends-toi bordel !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que _j'essaye_ de faire ?! »

Et cette fois, ce n'est pas la rage qu'il porte contre lui-même, mais une colère soudaine envers Keith qui le force à attaquer – son poing arrive tout droit dans le nez de Keith qui se le prend violemment avant de vaciller et de tomber par terre.

« Putain Lance, qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?!

\- Mais rien ! »

C'est si rare de voir Lance énervé. Keith ne sait pas comment réagir face à ce genre de réaction - il est perdu. Lance n'a jamais crié sur personne à bord du château.

Il a une lueur différente dans le regard. Il essaye de se calmer mais n'y arrive pas.

Le sable est rêche sous Keith.

Toujours par terre, il envoie son pied dans le ventre de Lance qui recule, ce qui lui laisse le temps de se relever rapidement.

Lance est essoufflé. Ses cheveux sont collés contre sa nuque et des gouttes de transpiration coulent le long de son front. Il attaque Keith, qui réplique immédiatement. D'un geste rapide, ce dernier bouscule Lance pour le déconcentrer et attrape ses deux poings avec ses deux mains. Lance est tendu et ses mains sont moites dans ses gants.

« On arrête, décide Keith lorsque Lance le regarde finalement dans les yeux. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Il sent les poings de Lance se serrer un peu plus dans les siens.

« Quoi ? Non ! On vient à peine de commenc-

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'entraînement, Lance, le coupe-t-il durement. Tu as juste besoin de te reposer. »

Lance cille et retire vivement ses mains du contrôle de Keith. Ils sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et les bras de Lance tremblent.

« Je pourrai me reposer quand je serai moins _mauvais_! »

 _Quoi ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Keith est perdu.

Les yeux de Lance brillent d'une telle fureur que Keith a d'abord un mouvement de recul. Et puis-

Et puis il comprend que cette fureur n'est pas dirigée contre lui, mais contre Lance lui-même.

Il tend sa main vers lui, et Lance le laisse poser ses doigts contre sa joue une demie seconde, comme pour se faire pardonner du coup qu'il lui a porté tout à l'heure – avant de se dégager brusquement.

« Laisse-tomber, ok ? On continue.

\- Lance, ça suffit ! »

Violemment, Keith l'agrippe par le col de son armure cette fois-ci, il ne le laisse pas partir.

« Qu-

\- Ça. Suffit. » Répète-t-il sèchement. Lance grimace, mais Keith continue : « Arrête avec ça, ok ? Tu n'es _pas_ mauvais.

 _Mais je suis moins bon que vous._

Les yeux de Lance se remplissent de larmes, mais il s'interdit de pleurer. Et il voit les sourcils de Keith se froncer – _ah, je ne suis qu'un idiot_.

Peut-être que Pidge avait raison. Peut-être qu'il en est juste un, après tout.

Peut-être qu'il n'est simplement pas fait pour être un Paladin.

Et peut-être que la meilleure chose à faire pour l'équipe, c'est de laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il a eu tellement peur pour Hunk.

Et- Et ses larmes de tristesses se transforment en larme de colère.

« Si j'avais été meilleur, Hunk n'aurait pas été blessé. » Sa voix tremble mais il ne pleure toujours pas. « Mais je n'ai pas été assez bon. J'aurais pu intervenir, mais-

\- Mais tu n'as pas pu. Personne n'a pu, répond fermement Keith sans lâcher le col de Lance. Hunk s'est fait tirer dessus parce qu'il était entouré de Galras. Ils étaient trop nombreux et il s'est fait avoir. C'est tout.

\- Mais j'aurais pu l'aider !

\- Non, Lance. Tu ne peux pas être partout à la fois.

\- _Mais vous y arrivez, vous !_ »

Lance essaye de reprendre son souffle – il a chaud bordel. Il sent la main de Keith se serrer près de son cou, et son souffle brûlant contre lui.

« Peut-être que Pidge a raison, reprend-il en posant ses mains sur le poignet du plus âgé. Peut-être que je ne suis que l'imbécile de l'équipe. Peut-être que vous vous en sortirez mieux sans moi... Vous êtes tous _si forts_ et moi, j'ai l'air _si faible_ à côté de vous... »

Sa voix vacille. Il pense ce qu'il dit, et pourtant...

Et pourtant, il est fier d'être l'un des leurs. Il adore piloter le Lion Bleu, il aime se battre à leurs côtés. Il est heureux de ce qu'ils ont construit, ensembles. Il ne sait même pas s'il est capable de les quitter. Et tout se mélange dans sa tête.

Il ne veut pas tout laisser tomber.

« Lance bordel ! s'exclame Keith lorsqu'il voit que Lance n'arrive plus à retenir ses larmes. Comment est-ce que tu as pu croire qu'on était _sérieux_? Arrête de douter de tes capacités ! Tu es aussi bon que nous !

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Tu as toujours été le meilleur ! À la garnison comme ici ! Tu as toujours tout réussi du premier coup ! Comment est-ce que- »

Il se fait couper. Non pas par des paroles.

Mais par la bouche de Keith qui vient se coller violemment contre la sienne.

Lance serre sa prise autour de son poignet. Merde, il a chaud – le Soleil et les lèvres de Keith le brûlent, et ah, son souffle est brûlant, aussi.

Pourtant, il ne retire pas sa bouche.

 _Bordel_.

Keith retire sa prise du col de Lance et pose ses deux mains derrière sa nuque transpirante pour le coller un peu plus contre lui ils ont chaud. Bordel.

Ils se dévorent des yeux lorsque leurs lèvres se quittent avant de les refermer pour fondre à nouveau l'un sur l'autre.

Lance a les jambes qui tremblent et doucement, tout doucement, il se détend. Bon sang.

La langue si chaude de Keith vient titiller la lèvre inférieure de Lance – il la mordille, resserrant sa prise contre lui – avant de rencontrer celle de Lance et d'entamer une danse sensuelle, dans laquelle se mélangent la chaleur de l'été et les larmes salées du Paladin Bleu.

Keith est furieux dans ses actes – furieux et passionné, furieux et fougueux. Il n'a jamais embrassé personne comme il embrasse Lance. Il n'a jamais autant voulu faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu' _il est aimé_.

Ah, le cœur de Lance explose. Et soudain, il ne sent plus les lèvres de Keith contre les siennes et soudain, il sursaute, lorsque la langue de Keith vient danser contre sa mâchoire, et descendre le long de son cou. Lance a la chair de poule alors que le Soleil et sa langue brûlent sa peau. Puis Keith revient attaquer sa bouche, les lèvres du brun suçotent la commissure de celles de Lance, entrouvertes, et il ose ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder, et ah- il fait si chaud.

Et lorsque Lance croise son regard, il semble y lire un désir, profond, mais surtout, et plus que tout, du _réconfort_.

C'est ce que Keith veut. Réconforter Lance. Il n'a jamais été très bon pour manier les mots (Lance a tord, il n'est pas le meilleur partout), alors il essaye de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressent comme il le peut.

Et Lance comprend, et il ferme les yeux. Ses dernières larmes coulent avant d'initier pour la première fois un nouveau baiser. Et il pose (délicatement, presque timidement) ses mains sur les joues en feu de Keith. C'est délicat c'est Lance qui, tendrement, remercie Keith, de tout son cœur.

C'est comme si la bouche de Keith avait réussi à faire disparaître toute la colère contenue à l'intérieur de Lance.

Il s'est calmé.

Et lui aussi veut faire comprendre à Keith – il veut lui faire comprendre qu'il a besoin de son soutien.

Ah, combien de fois a-t-il rêvé de l'embrasser comme ça ? À chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent dans la chambre de l'autre, ou après un combat, ou même l'autre fois, au cinéma ? Combien de fois a-t-il imaginé se pencher, doucement, vers les lèvres de Keith pour lui voler un baiser ?

Putain putain putain-

Lance a la tête qui tourne. Ce n'est pas lui qui a commencé. C'est Keith qui a voulu l'embrasser. Et bon sang, c'est si bon qu'il sourit contre ses lèvres. Celui-ci le remarque, et il se colle encore plus contre lui, les mains dans ses cheveux, pressant un peu plus son cuir chevelu. _Il a réussi à le faire sourire._

Leurs armures sont collées l'une contre l'autre et _bordel_ ils ont _si chaud_ à l'intérieur.

Une nouvelle fois, Keith rompt leur baiser et il reprend son souffle – son souffle brûlant contre la peau bouillante de Lance. Le cœur de Lance bat tellement fort qu'il a l'impression que même Keith peut l'entendre tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

« Lance », commence Keith d'un voix beaucoup plus tendre que tout à l'heure, et ah, il attrape les mains de Lance dans les siennes d'une façon si douce que Lance ne peut que se laisser faire. « Ne doute plus de toi. Tu es un Paladin. Un membre de l'équipe Voltron. C'est tout. Ton Lion t'a choisi pour qui tu es, alors arrête de te sous-estimer. Tu es bien meilleur que ce que tu ne crois. »

Ah-

C'est un coup dans le cœur de Lance. (Il va défaillir, bordel il va défaillir.)

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Ses larmes sont sèches contre ses joues.

Keith a une manière spécial de réconforter les gens. Mais ça marche.

Et alors que celui-ci se rapproche, encore, il sent une pression plus importante au niveau de sa poitrine – Lance le pousse violemment dans le sable et Keith tombe brutalement.

« Putain Lance ! »

Il lève la tête et il est ébloui. (Par le Soleil ? Par Lance ? Il ne sait pas.) Lance est au-dessus de lui, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres et les mains posées sur son bassin.

« _Sois vigilant_ , récite-t-il d'une voix presque moqueuse. _Ton ennemi ne te fera pas de cadeau s'il te voit en difficulté..._ »

Keith est bouche bée. Et il se met à rire.

« Tu n'es qu'un con, Lance. » Et, avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, il continue : « Mais tu es aussi le _meilleur_ tireur d'élite que je connaisse. »

Lance se laisse tomber à côté de lui.

 _Merci_.

* * *

Hunk va bien.

« Ça ? dit en désignant son épaule bandée. Pff, de la gnognotte ! Bon, j'avoue que j'ai eu un tout petit peu peur sur le coup (un tout petit peu, hein), faut pas m'en vouloir hein (c'est normal d'avoir peur non?), mais mon armure a amorti le plus gros du choc, donc tout va bien, pas de soucis ! »

Lance ne sait pas trop quoi répondre à son meilleur ami. Et celui-ci l'a bien remarqué.

« T'en fais pas je te dis ! reprend-il en le serrant contre lui avec son autre bras. Je vais bien ! Et, de toute façon, tu peux pas être partout, hein ? T'es tireur d'élite, pas sauveur de Hunk en détresse ! »

Ça fait sourire Lance.

Hunk va bien. Et il ne lui en veut pas.

* * *

« Et sinon, ça y est pas vrai ?

\- Hein ?

\- Bah ça y est, t'as fini par embrasser Keith ?

\- C- Comment tu sais ça toi ?!

 _\- AH_! Je le savais ! … À moins que ce soit lui qui t'ai embrassé en premier ?

\- …

\- OH MON DIEU, Lance rougit, je répète, LANCE ROUGIT !

\- Aaah ferme-la Hunk ! »

* * *

(Lance n'a pas réussi à protéger Hunk, tout à l'heure.)

(Mais il a détruit cinq vaisseaux de l'armée de Zarkon. Explosé une vingtaine de ses robots. Aidé Shiro lorsqu'il était en difficulté. Fait diversion pour que Pidge puisse hacker le contrôle de sécurité. Alerté Allura au bon moment avant que tout n'explose.)

(Et Keith a tout vu.)

(Lance n'est peut-être pas le meilleur des combattants à mains nues.)

(Mais il est définitivement le meilleur et le seul tireur d'élite de l'espace dont l'équipe Voltron a besoin.)


	3. Hiver

Coucou vous !

Me revoici avec le troisième OS de ce recueil, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, même si j'ai l'impression que la première moitié est un peu longue (?). J'ai écrit quelques parties avec _Saturn_ de Sleeping At Last, si jamais vous voulez un petit fond sonore.

Aussi, je précise : cette histoire se passe pendant la saison 3, donc **attention aux possibles spoilers** !

Sinon, merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux.

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron: Legendary Defender appartient à Dreamworks.

 **Genre :** Romance, hurt/comfort, friendship.

 **Rating :** K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- 3 -  
 **Hiver**

* * *

Keith n'a jamais été doué pour se faire des amis.

Avant Voltron, il n'y avait que Shiro. Shiro, son meilleur ami. Et puis il les a tous rencontrés. Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran.

Et Lance.

Et c'est un sentiment étrange que de se sentir entouré. Épaulé. Comme protégé, par une sorte d'aura invisible et puissante qui les réunie tous. C'est bizarre, mais tellement chaleureux à la fois.

C'est la première fois que Keith a des amis sur qui compter. Et il a conscience qu'il peut parfois paraître brusque, un peu trop honnête ou même maladroit, mais la vérité est qu'il ne sait pas comment se comporter correctement avec les gens.

Il a toujours admiré Lance pour ça.

Ou peut-être a-t-il toujours été jaloux de lui ? De lui, et surtout de son aisance à se faire des amis aussi facilement, et a être aimé si aisément. Il a toujours été entouré – il a sa famille et ses amis qui l'attendent sur Terre. Keith, lui, n'a qu'eux.

Il rayonne de mille feux, et Keith a toujours été ébloui.

Mais il ne lui a jamais rien avoué, parce que ce serait reconnaître une faiblesse qu'il tente depuis toujours de cacher. Et, quelque part, peut-être est-ce aussi pour ne pas voir disparaître l'éclat d'admiration qui brille dans les yeux de Lance à chaque fois qu'il le regarde.

« La vérité est que je suis un peu jaloux. Ou admiratif... Je... je sais pas trop en fait. Tu as toujours été bon dans tout. Et je crois que c'est toi qui m'a poussé à m'entraîner plus dur. Pour pouvoir te battre, à la garnison et même ici, tu vois ? » lui avait avoué Lance. « Tu me pousses à devenir meilleur. »

Mais il avait tord. Keith n'a jamais été bon dans tout. Et il est partagé entre l'idée de tout avouer à Lance, et celle de garder ce secret qui l'empêche d'être complètement sincère envers lui.

… C'est la première fois qu'il ressent autant de sentiments pour une seule et même personne.

 _Lance_.

Il est en train de dormir à côté de lui. D'une main hésitante et presque tremblante, Keith vient caresser ses cheveux en bataille.

Il ne lui dira rien. Pour l'instant. Mais il continuera à être la personne qui rendra Lance plus fort, pour qu'il brille encore plus.

* * *

« Il est trop rapide ! s'exclame Hunk en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. J'arrive pas à le semer !

\- Allura, Lance, il faut essayer d'endommager leur vaisseau-mère le plus possible, dit Keith d'une voix forte et ferme. Je me charge de Hunk et Lotor. »

Il évite aisément une demie-douzaine de tirs ennemis avant de changer de direction et de partir vers le Lion Jaune. D'une main experte, il tire sur la navette agile et rapide du prince Galra qui esquive ses attaques sans aucun problème.

« Pidge, Coran, reprend-il en continuant de tirer. Trouvez un moyen de nous sortir de là. »

Il y a quelques jours à peine, Keith aurait voulu attaquer les Galras pour de bon afin de les vaincre. Aujourd'hui, il sait qu'ils ne sont pas encore de taille. Sans Shiro à leurs côtés, ils sont plus faibles, et plus vulnérables. Lance et Allura ont encore des progrès à faire, et lui-même a encore du mal à piloter le Lion Noir comme il pilotait Rouge.

« AH !

\- Lance ?

\- Ouah, tout va bien ! J'ai foncé sur leur vaisseau, mais nickel, aucun problème ! »

Ils ne peuvent _définitivement_ pas aller à la recherche de Shiro comme ça. Et ils peuvent encore moins battre Lotor et son équipe.

Keith arrive finalement au niveau du prince Galra. Il l'attaque violemment – Lotor l'évite sans problème, mais doit quand même brutalement changer de direction pour ne pas se faire toucher.

« Hunk ! appelle-t-il en suivant Lotor. Rejoins les autres et va les aider.

\- J'y vais !

\- Coran, Pidge, comment ça se passe ? reprend-il de vive voix.

\- Presque toutes les planètes ici sont des planètes ennemis, lui répond Pidge à travers le système de retransmission vocale de leurs casques. Si l'on veut s'en sortir, il va falloir créer un portail. Coran est déjà en train de tout préparer, mais il va nous falloir une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ça ira ?

\- Il va falloir. »

Keith grimace lorsqu'il remarque que Lotor lui tire dessus. Oh, il veut jouer à ça ? Le brun enclenche le levier à sa droite et une arme, beaucoup plus imposante que les autres, apparaît sur le dessus de l'armure du Lion. Il tire trois fois, et les trois tirs font un vacarme atroce, mais Lotor parvient à tous y échapper.

Soudain, d'autres coups visent le Galra, mais aucun ne vient de Keith.

« Qu'est-ce que...

\- On n'arrive pas à le vaincre, hein ?

- _Lance_ ! réprimande Keith en voyant le Lion Rouge voler en sa direction. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je t'avais dit d'attaqu-

\- Oui, oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait ! le coupe-t-il, pas plus préoccupé que ça du mécontentement de son petit-ami. Mais le Lion Rouge est vraiment trop rapide pour être utile sur une cible si grosse. Là au moins, dit-il en parlant du petit vaisseau de Lotor, je peux être utile. »

Keith grogne mais ne répond rien de plus, parce qu'au fond, il sait que Lance a raison. Mais il a toujours eu l'habitude de s'occuper de tout par lui-même, si bien qu'il ne parvient toujours pas à reléguer certaines tâches à ses coéquipiers. Lance commence à bien le connaître s'il entrave délibérément ses ordres.

« Essaye de l'entraîner plus loin, décide-t-il alors en analysant la situation. Il faut laisser le plus de temps possible à Pidge et Coran pour nous sortir de là. »

Lance hoche la tête, sachant néanmoins que Keith ne peut pas le voir de là où il se trouve, et fonce droit sur la navette de Lotor. Il lui tire dessus et elle doit s'écarter pour ne pas qu'il lui rentrer dedans.

Keith serre les poings contre ses commandes. Il est angoissé, mais il ne sait pas par quoi.

Le plan fonctionne, Lotor tombe dans leur piège : il prend en chasse Lance qui part à une vitesse phénoménale en tournoyant sur lui-même.

« Fait attention à Rouge, Lance », dit Keith, et il ne sait pas trop s'il dit ça pour que Lance prenne soin de son Lion, ou plutôt pour qu'il fasse attention de ne pas se blesser _lui_.

« T'inquiètes pas mon capitaine, je gère la situation ! » Et ah, Lance sait pertinemment qu'il _déteste_ être appelé comme ça.

« Ne m'appelle pas cap-

\- Chut, j'essaye de me concentrer. _Mon capitaine_. »

Ah ! Quel crétin.

« Imbécile. »

À ce moment-là, il sait que Lance a un petit sourire en coin, et qu'il ne va pas tarder à lever les yeux au ciel en rigolant légèrement.

Le Lion Rouge est loin devant Lotor, mais ce dernier garde une distance acceptable entre eux deux, si bien que chacun des tirs qu'il lance manque de toucher Lance. Non loin derrière, Keith les suit, mais bordel, le Lion Noir est beaucoup moins rapide que Rouge. Lance évite un nouveau tir de Lotor, puis deux, et trois.

« Pidge ! On en est où avec le portail ?

\- Bientôt ! Encore quelques instants ! »

Soudain, un cri retentit dans leurs casques.

Allura.

« Merde ! s'écrit Hunk (et Keith sait que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Hunk d'être grossier). Allura a été touchée ! Il faut qu'on rentre ! »

Bordel.

« Allez-y, ordonne Keith sans quitter le vaisseau de Lotor des yeux. Lance et moi on se charge de Lotor. »

Il évite sans problème les petits corps célestes qui volent autour de lui et entravent son passage. Lance et Lotor sont de plus en plus loin.

« Lance !

\- Je gère je t'ai dit, t'inquiète », répond-il d'une voix affirmée, et Keith veut lui ordonner de revenir près du vaisseau, mais il sait qu'il doit attendre que la brèche se forme avant qu'il ne puisse le rappeler, afin d'éviter que Lotor ne les suive.

Ah, il n'aime pas l'idée que Lance s'éloigne si loin avec ce cinglé de Lotor à ses trousses.

« Pidge ! presse-t-il.

\- Bientôt ! »

Keith serre un peu plus les mains contre les commandes.

« Hunk, comment va Allura ?

\- Bien, lui répond-il d'une voix plus soulagée que tout à l'heure. Elle va bien. Le Lion Bleu est juste un peu cabossé, mais ce n'est rien.

\- Ah ! Ils ont osé toucher à mon bébé !

\- Lance, concentre-toi ! »

Bientôt, bientôt, bient-

 _AH !_

Un violent fracas secoue le Lion de Keith. Sa tête cogne contre le dossier de son siège et pendant une seconde il a le souffle coupé à cause de sa ceinture de sécurité. Les lumières s'éteignent.

« Keith ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !?

\- Putain de merde... Tout va bien, on m'a juste tiré dessus », répond-il en toussant.

Il essaye de rallumer le Lion - mais rien n'y fait, il ne semble pas vouloir l'écouter.

« Bordel, allez quoi, rallume-toi.

\- Keith, BOUGE ! »

Le vaisseau-mère de Lotor lui tire une seconde fois dessus, avec encore plus de puissance cette fois-ci. Le coup est si fort qu'il lâche les commandes.

« Le portail est ouvert ! annonce Coran. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Le cœur de Lance bat trop vite. Il ne fait même plus attention à Lotor – il lui passe devant à toute vitesse, évite un tir de justesse, et son Lion vient attraper celui de Keith pour le pousser dans la brèche.

Il y a une explosion de couleur, et puis Lotor se retrouve seul.

* * *

« Keith ? Keith ! Réponds-nous !

\- Keith ! Tu nous entends ?

\- Son casque est peut-être cassé ? Hein ? Ce n'est peut-être que ça ?

\- Lance, tu vois quelque chose ?

\- Non, attendez, il faut que je me rapproche... Ah, y'a trop de neige, j'arrive pas à aller plus vite...

\- …

\- Je... Ah ! C'est bon, je le vois ! Il est blessé, mais il semble respirer. Tout va bien ! Je m'occupe de lui, c'est bon les gars. »

* * *

« Keith ? »

Il l'a entendu arriver et l'a observé jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à côté de lui.

La bouche de Lance s'assèche et Keith cligne des yeux lorsqu'il voit ceux de l'autre briller d'un sentiment qu'il n'a encore jamais vu lui être adressé.

De la peur ? Du soulagement ?

Lance sourit.

« Putain, tu nous as fait peur, capitaine. »

Keith sourit à son tour. Sur le coup, il ne pense même pas à ronchonner suite au surnom qu'il vient d'employer. Merde, hein.

« Ça va, je vais bien, lui dit Keith en se redressant sur le sol de son Lion. C'est rien. »

Lance l'aide à parvenir jusqu'à un mur pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir dos contre la paroi.

« Bouge pas.

\- Depuis quand tu donnes des ordres au leader de Voltron, toi ?

\- Depuis que cet idiot s'est fait tirer dessus. »

Touché.

Lance fouille dans les boîtiers du Lion Noir, en sort une trousse à pharmacie, puis se rapproche de Keith. Il retire son casque pour venir le poser près de celui qui brun qu'il avait déjà enlevé avant qu'il ne le rejoigne.

Ce n'est rien de grave, son armure l'a protéger du plus gros. Mais il a néanmoins quelques éraflures sur le visage, et une plaie qui devient de plus en plus rouge sur le bras.

Du coin de l'œil, Keith remarque qu'il neige, derrière les vitres du Lion. Le paysage est d'un blanc immaculé parfaitement uni, et seuls leurs deux Lions contrastent avec le décor. Keith ressent un bref sentiment de répit et de quiétude. Il se demande si Lance éprouve la même chose.

Celui-ci lui retire le haut de son armure sans lui demander la permission, et s'occupe d'abord de son bras. L'entaille doit bien faire une quinzaine de centimètres, et d'un coup, le cœur de Lance s'accélère.

« Eh, calme-toi, c'est rien, lui dit doucement Keith en le voyant s'inquiéter.

\- Je ne sais pas faire les points de suture. » Et ça semble alarmer Lance, parce que son cœur ne se calme pas, et que ses doigts se serrent contre les cotons et la lotion désinfectante.

« Eh, c'est rien Lance. Stop. Arrête ça.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. Fais ce que tu peux, Coran fera le reste, ok ? »

Lance déglutit, et hoche vivement la tête avant d'entreprendre la désinfection de sa blessure. Keith grimace lorsque l'alcool glisse sous sa chair à vif, mais il prend sur lui pour ne pas l'inquiéter encore plus.

Au bout d'un moment, il voit Lance se mordiller la lèvre – et il le connaît trop bien pour savoir que quelque chose le tracasse, et qu'il n'est définitivement pas rassuré. Il lève un sourcil pour l'inciter à parler.

« Tu crois qu'on arrivera à vaincre Lotor ? » demande-t-il soudainement en levant les yeux du bras de Keith. Et derrière sa question, Keith en comprend une autre : _« Tu crois qu'on retrouvera Shiro ? »_ Il fronce les sourcils avant de lui répondre :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ? Tu doutes ?

\- Non non, pas du tout ! s'exclame Lance en agitant sa main libre devant lui. Enfin, il est fort, ça c'est sûr (en disant cela, la pression du coton contre la blessure de Keith se fait plus forte), mais, je veux dire... Tu penses qu'on arrivera à le vaincre rapidement ? »

 _Tu penses qu'on retrouvera Shiro bientôt ?_

« … Rapidement ? interroge Keith qui ne comprend pas tout de suite où il veut en venir.

\- Oui, hum, enfin... c'est bizarre, mais, après tout ça, tu penses qu'on pourra redevenir comme avant ? »

Et Keith comprend.

« Tu as peur de ce qu'on deviendra après ? »

Et il sait que Lance ne parle pas que d'eux deux, de leur relation, mais aussi et surtout de toute l'équipe Voltron. Le plus grand a du mal à trouver quoi répondre. Il tousse un peu avant de lever les yeux vers Keith, presque coupable.

« Un peu. Je me suis habitué à cette vie, tu sais. »

Keith se redresse un peu plus et lui sourit, d'un sourire qui se veut rassurant, ce qui incite Lance à continuer :

« Et... C'est compliqué dans ma tête, parce que, tu vois... J'adore ce qu'on est devenu. J'adore jouer les super-héros de l'espace avec vous les gars. Mais... »

Keith sait déjà ce qu'il va dire.

« D'un autre côté, la Terre me manque. »

 _Beaucoup._

Et, au fond, Lance et lui sont un peu pareils. Ils ont peur de voir le passé se transformer en simple souvenir (comme une époque révolue à laquelle ils penseront pour le baume au cœur qu'elle procure), ils ont peur du lendemain, de ce que ça implique, ils ont peur de leurs responsabilités, et, mélangé à tout ça, ils ont peur de ne pas retrouver Shiro.

« Et, ah, c'est bizarre tu vois ? reprend-il en se grattant derrière la tête (et Keith connaît ce geste, Lance est gêné, et quelque part, il se dit que ça, cette habitude, malgré le temps qui passe, ça ne changera jamais). Mais tout se mélange dans ma tête en ce moment, et j'arrive plus à réfléchir à cause de tout ce qui nous arrive. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de t'embêter avec mes histoires, parce que je sais que tout ce qui se passe t'affecte beaucoup, voire même plus que n'importe qui ici, et, enfin, là maintenant ce n'est sûrement pas le meilleur moment pour ça, mais, je- enfin tu vois quoi ? »

Il voit.

Et, au fond, Lance et lui sont un peu pareils.

Lance pose son coton tâché de sang sur le sol et, d'un geste tendre, il vient attraper la main de Keith. Et c'est à la fois bizarre et normal, parce que ce n'est pas le moment, ni même l'endroit, pour baisser sa garde, mais Keith se laisse faire, parce que c'est rassurant, et parce que c'est Lance.

Et Lance caresse le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Et il remonte un peu le chemin de son doigt, jusqu'à laisser une traînée de chair de poule sur l'avant-bras du brun, et il sent une petite bosse, comme une fissure qu'on aurait rebouché dans la peau de Keith. Et il caresse la mince cicatrice près de son poignet, et parcourt du regard les trois autres sur son bras, qu'il a appris à connaître au fil des mois. Et il regarde la plaie qui ne saigne plus autant avec un regard triste.

Il faudra s'habituer à celle-là aussi.

Sa main ne quitte pas la peau de Keith. C'est un contact doux et rassurant. Comme si, maintenant, il ne cherche plus à se rassurer lui, mais Keith.

« On retrouvera Shiro. Tu le sais, hein ? »

Ça sonne plus comme un vague espoir qu'une affirmation dans la bouche de Lance. Mais Keith lui en est reconnaissant.

Lance a bien grandi. Et il est si fort – et il est l'étoile qui brille dans l'univers terne de Keith.

Il hoche la tête. « Ouais. »

Lance sourit, et il enlace ses doigts dans les siens.

Keith a toujours été un être difficile à comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'en réalité, il est comme lui.

Ils se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne le pensent, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils se comprennent si facilement.

« Tu aimes le thé ?

\- Le... _Quoi_ ? »

Ce changement brutal de conversation fait cligner Keith des yeux quelques instants avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

« Le thé, répète Lance en lui souriant.

\- Je... Ouais, oui j'aime ça. Pourquoi ?

\- Super ! Alors dès que tu seras soigné, je te propose un rendez-vous amoureux sur cette planète. Je ne sais pas si on va réussir à trouver un salon de thé comme sur Terre, mais je suis sûr qu'on trouvera quelque chose de cool ! »

Il-

Ah.

Les doigts de Keith se serrent un peu plus contre ceux de Lance, et- ah, Keith se met à rire.

C'est la première fois que Keith rit depuis la disparition de Shiro.

Et bon sang, Lance est si heureux.

* * *

Pidge a un petit sourire mutin. Elle rampe par terre, derrière un petit muret, ses genoux sont protégés de la neige par son armure. Devant elle, Hunk est à quatre pattes et lui renvoie son sourire. Elle essaye de lui faire comprendre son plan d'action par des gestes – autant dire que Hunk ne comprend rien à ce charabia. Lui a une idée bien plus nette : foncer dans le tas. Au départ, ça rebute un peu Pidge (mince quoi, c'est beaucoup trop simple).

Finalement, elle acquiesce. Et ils attaquent.

Lance n'a pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il les voit sortir de nul part – et il se reçoit l'énorme boule de neige de Hunk en pleine tête. À côté de lui, Keith évite de justesse celle de Pidge qui pousse un cri rageur avant de battre en retraite en le voyant se préparer à lui en lancer une de sa seule main libre.

« Hunk ! On avait dit interdit aux alliances ! s'exclame Lance en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de la neige de ses cheveux.

\- Quoi ? Depuis quand ?!

\- Depuis que je l'ai décidé ! » Et Lance se reçoit une seconde boule de neige en plein dans la tête. « _Keith_! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Tu viens d'interdire les alliances, répond-il en haussant l'épaule sur laquelle son attelle ne repose pas.

\- Mais- _AH !_ Non non non, toi et moi c'est différent !

\- Eh ! intervient Hunk en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. T'essayes de tricher !

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Oh, je crois que si », acquiesce Keith.

Lance se reçoit de la neige dans la nuque – il se retourne vivement et voit Pidge avec une boule de neige dans chaque main. De l'autre côté, Hunk s'avance dangereusement vers lui, et Keith ne semble pas prêt à renoncer à se battre malgré sa blessure.

« Eh ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Bande de tricheurs ! Traîtres ! C'est une _mutinerie_! À l'aide ! »

Ils attaquent tous en même temps – et, oh, ils sont trois contre un, c'est tellement injuste, mais, eh, qu'est-ce qu'ils jubilent de le voir crier et rire sous leur assaut.

Et bon sang, ça fait du bien de rire.

Juste... Rire. Et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à Lance qui se fait attaquer par de la neige.

Peu importe ce qu'il se passera pour eux par la suite. Keith sait que le lien qui les unit est bien trop fort pour être détruit par le temps.

* * *

(Keith n'a pas réussi à avouer à Lance l'estime qu'il a de lui-même et ses insécurités perpétuelles.)

(Mais Lance l'a compris.)

(Et si Keith essayera toujours de rendre Lance plus fort, Lance, lui, tentera par tous les moyens de rendre Keith le plus heureux possible.)


	4. Automne

Et voici le tout dernier OS de ce petit recueil !

Celui-ci est plus court que les autres, parce que je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de le rallonger. Et, omg, si vous saviez comme j'ai ADORÉ l'écrire. Too many feels. Vraiment. Je vous jure. Trop d'amour en moi. Et du fluff, encore et toujours.

(Encore une fois, si vous aimez lire avec de la musique, y'a _Earth_ de Sleeping At Last qui est super cool.)

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron: Legendary Defender appartient à Dreamworks.

 **Genres :** Un tout petit peu de hurt/comfort, et de la romance (avec beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de fluff, parce qu'il n'y en a jamais assez).

 **Rating :** K

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

\- 4 -  
 **Automne**

* * *

(Parfois, lorsque Lance se réveille tard dans la nuit, il lui arrive d'aller s'asseoir dans la salle de commande pour observer l'espace.)

(Parfois, lorsque Keith se réveille tôt le matin, il lui arrive de se retrouver seul dans leur lit.)

* * *

« Lance ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je regarde les étoiles. »

 _Et, secrètement, je cherche la Terre._

 _Peut-être qu'un jour, je la trouverai._

 _Et peut-être que je pourrai venir te réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit avec cette phrase, que je viendrai te chuchoter ou te crier à l'oreille : « on rentre à la maison »._

* * *

Lance parcourt du doigt le corps de Keith.

Son cou, ses épaules, ton torse, son ventre.

Et ses cicatrices. Elles habillent sa peau, comme des ornements narrateurs d'aventures et des témoignages tranchants du temps qui passe. Lance sourit presque à l'idée de toutes les connaître.

Il suit la ligne nette et dure de l'une d'entre elles jusqu'à son nombril, puis ramène sa main jusqu'à sa joue pour la caresser du pouce. Il poursuit sa caresse jusqu'à la lèvre inférieure du brun – et la bouche entrouverte de Keith s'étire en un sourire lorsqu'il sent le pouce de Lance en tracer le contour.

Lance sent un poids peser contre sa poitrine.

Voir le corps de Keith changer lui fait peur.

Le temps s'écoule-t-il aussi vite ici que sur Terre ?

* * *

« Je vais te dire un secret, chuchote malicieusement Lance dans le creux de l'oreille de Keith.

\- Mh ? lui répond ce dernier en se rinçant les cheveux sous la douche qu'ils partagent.

\- Sur ma liste du _Top 10 Des Choses A Faire Quand On Rentrera Sur Terre_ , faire l'amour sous une douche terrienne arrive en septième position.

\- Qu- Ah, dis pas des trucs comme ça ! »

Keith rougit furieusement et ça fait rire Lance.

« Et tu n'as même pas idée de ce qu'il y a en troisième position ! »

* * *

Keith aime voir le regard de Lance briller lorsqu'il se pose sur lui. Lorsqu'il lui a dit pour la première fois « je t'aime », et à chaque fois qu'il le lui dit depuis.

Il aime aussi voir son regard briller lorsqu'il est heureux – grâce à de simples petits bonheurs ou des explosions de joie.

Mais aussi, il aime voir son regard briller lorsqu'il lui parle de la Terre.

* * *

« … Keith ?

\- Mh ?

\- C'est quoi ton plat préféré ?

\- … Je sais pas.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

\- Keith bon sang, c'est super important !

\- Et en quoi ça l'est ?

\- Un plat préféré, ça défini ta personnalité, ça en dit plus sur tes goûts... Enfin je sais pas, ça fait parti de toi !

\- Tu me fais chier Lance.

\- … Et puis mince quoi, comment je vais faire quand on rentrera sur Terre ? C'est compliqué d'inviter son copain au resto quand on ne connaît pas ses goûts.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Eh, je vais pas t'emmener dans un fast-food si ton plat préféré c'est les makis végétariens, tu comprends ?

\- Tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions, Lance.

\- Arrête, c'est super important. Et puis, me dit pas que la bouffe terrienne ne te manque pas.

\- …

\- AH ! Tu vois ?

\- … J'aime bien les quesadillas. »

* * *

Le cœur de Lance bat trop vite – ah, bien trop vite bordel, il a les mains qui tremblent et la respiration saccadée.

Bordel.

Son Lion Bleu vient d'atterrir mais il n'ose pas lâcher les commandes, comme s'il avait peur de laisser partir cette sensation, ce moment qui ressemble à un rêve fou.

Il ne voit pas Keith sortir de son Lion et il est persuadé que ce dernier l'attend avant de poser un pied sur Terre.

La Terre.

Au loin, le Soleil se couche. C'est une fin d'après-midi d'automne, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il voit le Soleil se coucher pour lui prouver qu' _enfin_ , la journée est terminée. Le Soleil, le vrai. _Leur_ Soleil. Ses rayons l'éblouissent à travers la vitre de son vaisseau, mais il n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux.

Sous le ciel aux teintes roses et violettes, l'herbe verte de la plaine brille et les feuilles mortes des arbres volent et traversent ce paysage d'aquarelle, rajoutant des touches d'orange et de doré qui se mélangent aux dégradés des couleurs de l'automne.

C'est si beau.

Comme pour l'inciter à y aller, la porte du Lion Bleu s'ouvre d'elle-même, et une brise fraîche s'engouffre dans le vaisseau.

Ouah.

Lance retire son casque et son armure.

Et, presque solennellement, il pose un pied nu sur l'herbe de la Terre.

Ah.

Si frais. Et si doux.

Il entend la porte du Lion Rouge s'ouvrir – Keith n'a retiré que son casque, et il lui sourit.

Et-

 _Ouah_.

Il y a le vent qui ébouriffe les cheveux de Lance, l'herbe fraîche qui lui chatouille les pieds, l'aquarelle de couleurs du ciel et du Soleil au-dessus d'eux, les battements trop forts de son cœur, le tremblement de ses mains et de ses lèvres, _et Keith qui lui sourit_.

La Terre est si belle.

* * *

« Tu crois qu'un jour on reverra la Terre ?

\- Évidemment. Pourquoi, pas toi ? »

(Keith ne répond pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules.)

« Évidemment qu'on la reverra. Je compte bien te présenter à mes parents coûte que coûte, et crois-moi, tu n'y échapperas pas ! »

(Ça les fait sourire tous les deux.)

* * *

« On est rentré. »

Ça sonne presque irréel dans sa bouche.

« On est rentré », répète-t-il, comme pour s'assurer que tout ça est bien réel.

Une feuille morte vient s'accrocher dans ses cheveux en bataille, et il rigole, et il répète encore une fois :

 _« On est rentré à la maison ! »_

Et il attrape les mains de Keith – et il l'entraîne dans une ronde, comme dans les comédies romantiques que son petit frère aimait regarder en cachette (et c'est cliché, oh tellement cliché, mais c'est si _bon_ ). Les feuilles mortes craquent sous ses pieds nus, et il regarde Keith grimacer qui essaye de ne pas lui marcher dessus avec son armure, et ça le fait rire encore plus.

Et ils tournent, tournent, tournent, jusqu'à ce que le sol se mette à bouger sous leurs jambes et qu'ils vacillent, et que Keith rattrape Lance de justesse avant qu'ils ne tombent tous les deux.

« Ah putain _Lance_! »

Et ça fait encore plus rire Lance de voir Keith s'énerver pour de faux.

« Ça te fait rire ? Idiot. » (Et Keith n'est pas crédible, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à cacher le mince sourire qui se forme sur ses lèvres.)

Ils ont arrêté de tourner et ils restent là, au beau milieu des feuilles mortes qui volent autour d'eux – Lance a les yeux fermés, Keith a les siens rivés sur Lance.

C'est si bon.

« Tu vas pleurer ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclame Lance.

\- Si, répond Keith. T'es en train de pleurer, là.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, je ne pleure pas, dit Lance en s'essuyant les yeux d'un coup de main. Pourquoi je pleurerais, d'abord ? »

Et ça le prend d'un coup, parce que ça semble normal : Keith s'approche de lui et le sert dans ses bras. Même après toutes ces années, c'est si rare que Keith prenne le devant pour ce genre de choses. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est normal de le faire. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

Lance est plus grand que lui mais il blottit quand même sa tête dans le cou du brun, et ce dernier sent des larmes couler sur sa peau. Mais il décide de ne pas en rajouter et ne dit rien. Il pose sa joue contre la tête de Lance, il a ses cheveux contre son nez.

C'est une odeur à la fois familière et nouvelle - une odeur de Lance et de feuilles mortes.

À un moment, il l'entend renifler, et il vient caresser ses cheveux.

Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse, alors il sourit.

Et ils restent là, debout dans l'herbe de la plaine, sous le regard bienveillant de leurs Lions et du Soleil qui se couche, Lance dans les bras de Keith, la brise fraîche de l'automne s'infiltrant sous le tee-shirt de Lance et ses larmes salées qui coulent dans l'armure de Keith. Et les feuilles des arbres se détachent de leurs branches et meurent autour d'eux, pour laisser la place à de nouveaux bourgeons lorsque le printemps viendra.

C'est à la fois doux et puissant. Tendre et violent.

« Keith. »

Lance se dégage de son cou, essuie le reste de ses larmes, prend les mains du brun dans les siennes et le regarde en souriant.

« Ça y est, dit-il finalement. Je vais enfin réaliser la toute première chose que j'ai placé en première place dans mon _Top 10 Des Choses A Faire Quand On Rentrera Sur Terre_. »

Keith met quelques secondes avant de se rappeler de ce fameux Top 10, et il se met à rire.

« Et que se trouve donc en première place ? lui demande-t-il, à la fois curieux et amusé.

\- T'embrasser, pour la toute première fois sur Terre », répond alors Lance en se penchant vers Keith, sans lui lâcher les mains.

Avec un sourire, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes – délicatement, comme si c'était la première fois, et il ferme les yeux. Et il sent les lèvres de Keith former un sourire contre les siennes.

C'est doux et puissant. Tendre et violent.

Et il prend son temps, car rien ne presse.

Il a toute la nuit devant lui pour réaliser la fin de son Top 10, et toute la vie devant eux pour profiter de ce qu'ils ont envie d'appeler _« leur nouvelle aventure »_.

* * *

.

* * *

 _« Des quatre saisons, c'est l'automne qui te manque le plus ? »_

 _Keith regardait toujours Lance, assit en tailleur sur son lit, son masque d'argile sur le visage et sa serviette dans les cheveux._

 _« Je crois, ouais. C'est bizarre hein pour un gars du Soleil comme moi ? En vérité, j'ai toujours préféré l'été. Tu sais, la chaleur, la plage, les filles... (Il lança un clin d'œil séducteur à Keith qui leva les yeux au ciel.) Mais la première fois que je suis entré à la garnison, c'était en automne. J'y allais pour réaliser mon rêve, et... Tout ça, l'ambiance spéciale que cette saison dégage, je crois que c'est resté. Puis, je trouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose de beau et de poétique dans l'automne. Les feuilles qui tombent, comme pour marquer la fin d'un temps et le début d'une autre vie, tu vois ?_

 _\- Je vois. »_

 _Lance souriait, rêveur._

 _« Ouais, c'est la saison qui me manque le plus. C'est celle qui me faisait sentir à ma place. Chez moi. »_

 _Ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler, pendant un petit moment ; Lance, à regarder les étoiles par le hublot, et Keith, à le regarder lui._

 _« J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison », dit alors Lance au bout de quelques minutes. Il n'y avait aucune tristesse dans sa voix. Juste... de l'espoir. Et un bonheur, immense, en pensant à cette Terre qu'ils avaient perdue._

 _Et Keith sourit à son tour._

 _Lui n'avait pas de saison préféré, parce qu'aucune ne lui faisait se sentir chez lui._

 _Il n'y avait que Lance qui avait ce pouvoir-là._

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini !

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit, et réécrire subitement m'a fait réaliser à quel point ça m'avait manqué et à quel point j'aimais ça. Alors bon, même si avec mes cours c'est un peu compliqué, j'espère qu'on se retrouvera sur le fandom de Voltron, ou même sur un autre héhé _(ou bien, qui sait, je me lancerais peut-être enfin dans l'original ? Depuis le temps que j'en ai envie !)._

Je suis contente d'avoir pu exploiter plusieurs aspects de ces deux personnages et de leur relation grâce à ce recueil, alors j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. C:

Sur ce, à bientôt !

Awaix

 _(Vous trouvez pas que le fandom français manque énormément de Sheith ? Moi si. Et c'est très triste. S'il-vous-plaît, écrivez du Sheith 8D)_


End file.
